Scars
by Casual-the-casual
Summary: He felt himself growing dizzy, and saw hazy figures above him, the last thing he heard before darkness took him was people screaming


**This is just a one shot that I got. c: Please enjoooyy.**

He knew a lot of people wondered about it, he couldn't help but noticed their eyes fall upon the rather large scar on his cheek, who wouldn't. Not that it was that bad, just a thin, long white line across his tan face. The scar rested right above his cheekbone, and just below his eye. With a soft sigh he touched the scar with calloused fingers, looking into his reflection. Jim stood, and strolled out of the bathroom that was attached to his room before flopping down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Remembering the night it had happened.

_It was dark outside, and rain was pelting down on the windows, every few minutes a flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder was heard. It was the type of night that most children spent curled up in bed with their parents, but not Jim Hawkins, he sat in the middle of the big living room, staring at a toy boat he had made when he was smaller, a smale frown on his face. His mother had already fallen asleep, and he knew he was alone, he had given up on his father coming home years ago. Twisting the small sail on the boat until the thin wood snapped and splintered the young boy sighed and threw it to the floor, allowing the rest of it to fall apart. _

_He hated the rain. It was dark, and loud. Depressing at the very least, he could hear his mother's cries as well, every time it rained she cried. She thought he couldn't hear the sounds of her sobs through the rain hitting the windows, and the thunder. He cursed quietly under his breath. Why did his father get the right to leave them? How could he leave them? After his mother took care of them, and everything. His father had no right to leave, was it because he didn't love him? Was it because he his father was disappointed in him? He stared down at the rounded carpet, counting the rings of colour in an attempt to distract his mind from such thoughts. Then it hit him. If his dad wasn't going to come back, he'd get him on his own! A smile spread across his face as he quietly ran up the stairs, and sprinted into his bedroom. The room was dark because of the rain, the only light source coming from a candle that his mother had lit for him that night when he was supposed to be trying to sleep. With a grin he kneeled down next to a chest, throwing it open and pulling out a bag. Next the child ran to his clothes, shoving pants and shorts into the bag, one jacket too. Once he was done he flung the bag over his shoulder and slid into his mom's room scribbling on a piece of paper and putting it on her nightstand before sprinting back down the stairs, and out the door into the rain._

_Jim would bring his father home, and they would be a happy family once more. As the storm raged on he made his way over to the docs that held his own ship, or boat in this case. He had gotten in as a 9th birthday present, and even though it was a little small, it would work. By tomorrow morning he'd have his father home. That was the last thought that went through his mind as he untied the boat, and left. _

Jim chuckled, if only life was actually that simple. When he was little, he swore he could bring his father home, he yawned, his ocean grey eyes growing heavy with tiredness. Letting out a soft yawn he rolled onto his side and pulled the thin blanket up over his shoulders, nuzzling into his pillow.

_The wind howled around him as he flew off, and he shivered, pulling the jacket his father had given him tighter against himself. As the wind continued to howl, and the rain beat down on him, and the wooden boat he occupied he tried to see the air infront of him, squinting his eyes to the point of closing them however he still couldn't see a thing. How he was supposed to find his father in this kind of weather? Where did his father go anyway? Scowling the young boy fell back into the wooden seat the was built in the boat and huffed, maybe he should just go home...No! He couldn't give up! He just got here! Shaking his head to clear his mind from any negative thoughts the tan child stood once again and went in a different direction, he could just barely make out a light, the more he stared at it, the closer it got, until finally the light was right above him and he realized with dread it was another ship, only this one was bigger. A scream tore itself from his throat as he heard the sickening crack of wood, looking down to see that the ship had crashed directly into his. The impact had threw him back, causing him to hit his head on the back of the boat. He felt himself growing dizzy, and saw hazy figures above him, the last thing he heard before darkness took him was people screaming._

_When Jim woke up next, he was in his bed and his head hurt horribly. His mother was asleep in a chair, her hair tied up in a messy bun, she looked tired and sick and it worried him, without thinking he stood up and hugged her, standing however made his head hurt more. "Mom."_

_"Jim! Thank god your awake!" She hugged him tightly, and he almost told her to let go, but then decided against it and instead laid his head on his shoulder, "How'd I get home?"_

_"You...you got in an accident. What were you doing out?! You know you aren't allowed out without me! Why would you leave?!"_

_He was quiet with guilt as his mom began crying, and yelling at him, and he felt himself beginning to cry too, "I-I just wanted to bring dad home. I thought if I got him back, you wouldn't be so sad.."_

_Her crying stopped, causing him to look up at his mother's shocked expression, she blinked a few times before speaking, "Oh dear...I love you." She whispered and pulled him closer, and he didn't mind this time. Instead he hugged her back, feeling his eyes begin to grow heavy, "I'm not sad I can't be sad with you around. You're my sunshine." She chuckled, rubbing his back. Jim had already fallen back to sleep and his mother gently laid him on the bed, being careful of the stitches that lay just above his cheek, and right below his eye. _

**Okay. I know this story wasn't that great. xD It really isn't a great story, I won't lie. I don't like it myself, I don't know too much about Treasure Island, but I wanted to write a story about it anyways. So if I got anything wrong, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed it though!**


End file.
